Uma noite com o amor
by 0Danny0
Summary: Ino tem a tal noite esperada com Gaara.Um tanto quanto melosa mas 'romantica'.A fic é a minha primeirinha P espero que gostem


Declaimer:o anime naruto não me pertence.

-'falas'.

"pensamentos"

((eu e intrometendo))

Flash back

"".

Boa leitura!

Ino POV

Como é bom sentir o toque dele.Gaara,ele não sabe como esse toque é bom.

Estamos no meu quarto,especificamente em cima da cama.De joelho.

-Ino..- Ele fala meu nome como se pedisse que eu não saísse do seu lado.

-Gaara...eu te amo...muito- Falei sussurrando no seu ouvido dele. O que vi que ele se arrepiou.Não respondendo mas,conhecendo ele,seria um 'também'.

Ele segurou minha cintura e apertou contra o seu corpo.Nos beijamos como se precisássemos do contato.

Eu falando xD

Gaara deita cuidadosamente Ino na cama.

-ino...- Ela não esperava por isso. – Eu te amo – Ela o olha com um olhar penetrante.

- Eu sei que estou pronta. – Ela sabia muito bem o que ela estava falando.

Ele se beijaram.Suas línguas se moviam como se estivesse com a pressa.

Ele bem divagar retirou a sua blusa. Agora ele estava em cima da Ino que também tirava a blusa.Se beijando.

Ela passa sua mão no corpo definido de Gaara,olhou no fundo daqueles olhos,como eram tão...sexy.

Ela o puxa pelo pescoço e se beijam, ele passava a mão pela perna nua dela.((ela tava com uma mini-saia,¬¬))

Com esse toque Ino sente como se uma corrente elétrica pasce pelo seu corpo.Ela Poe a mão nas costas nuas do Gaara,fazendo de leve aranhões nas suas costas com suas perfeitas unhas.

Ele desliza a mão direita pelo corpo dela enquanto a outra acaricia os cabelos dela.

Ela passa a sua mão delicada pelo ombro dele ate sua mão que segurava o seu cabelo,com a outra pela cintura dele a acariciando.Eles tiram o resto da roupa ficando apenas de roupa de baixo.Ela estava cansada e ficar por baixo,ficou por cima.

Ela senta na cintura de Gaara,o mesmo passa a mão novamente pela perna dela só que com as duas mãos,uma ele vai passando pelo corpo ah cima do seu.

Gaara POV

Eu não quero feri-la ,mas se diz pronta ,ok, mas eu farei de tudo pra não machucar quem amo((uau to imprecionadamente surpresa O,O)).

Odeio quando por cima ¬¬,não posso parar já estou ficando louco!

Eu fico aproveitando cada toque dela e também acho que ela também.Ela solta o seus cabelos loiros,grande.

-Gaara...- Falou mordiscando minha orelha.

-hn...?- Não quero ser tão frio de não a olhando.

-É agora...- Disse fazendo o que fez a pouco.

A ponho pra baixo de mim e passo meus lábios pela sua boca, pescoço,ate chegar no busto e que busto !

Ela cora.Eu continuo o que faço só que agora ouso ela gemer baixinho. Fecho meus olhos e passo meus lábios pela sua barriga nua.

Ino POV

Estou certa que o amo ,afinal já tenho idade! Tenho 18 !

Agora estou certa de vez.Ele esta sendo tão carinhoso.Nós tiramos o que resta de nossas roupas. Sorte que estava meio escuro porque esta noite.

-Ino –ele me chamou ,só que agora por cima mas ao encostava em mim(( tipo ela tava por baixo e ele por cima só que de '4' deu agora?¬¬))

Eu falando xD

-Ino...- Ele a chama a olhando preocupado.

-Eu já disse :tudo bem!- Sabia que estava certa.

-Eu vou fazer divagar,se doer me avisa.- ela fez um ok com os dedos.

Ele começou a entrar (( eh digamos mais bonito do q penetrar!)) em Ino. Gemeu.

Estava certa iria continuar até o fim.

Ela grita um pouco baixo por causa que ele 'entrou' de vez.

-Gaara...- ele a olha .

-Obrigada por ser tão bom comigo- ele deu um sorriso ((bemmm pequenoo)) pequeno.

De manhã

((acharam que faria ate o fim euhruhruhr se fuderam eurhuehurehurh))

Ino acorda,eram 10 da manhã .Olhou pro lado Gaara sumiu.Levanta e Poe uma blusa grande azul.Desceu as escadas. ((ela morava praticamente fora de casa, ou seja só,ela tem 18 anos e o gaara tem 19 sacaram?))

-Bom dia...- Gaara fala com a voz habitual de frio.

-...Bom...- Ela fala encarando Gaara.

-Eu fiz o café ,você tava dormindo...- Fala ele se sentando na cadeira da cozinha.

Obrigada...- Parou ao seu lado.

Um beijo de bom dia pode ou você não gosta mais de mim- Ele devagar levantou e a segurou pela cintura ,ela colocou as mãos no seu abdômen definido.((ele so tava de calça))Se beijaram com calma que foi aumentando a velocidade...aumentando até não agüentarem mais, afinal tinham de respirar.

fim

_**espero que tenham gostado eh minha 1° fic aqui xD**_

_**  
sao 4 hras da manha e eu acordei do nada e tive essa ideia mirabolante XD huhruerh espero que gostemm  
**_


End file.
